memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2006 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2006.'' Events January * 8 January - G4 television begins airing Star Trek: The Next Generation in syndication. : - Phil Hetos dies. * 22 January - Allen Pinson dies. * 31 January - Pocket ENT Rosetta is published. February * 13 February - Andreas Katsulas dies. * 17 February - Paul Carr dies. * 27 February - John Lendale Bennett dies. * 28 February - Pocket Books New Frontier Missing in Action is published. March * 7 March - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg DVD set released. * 8 March - Rhoda Williams dies. * 28 March - Pocket DS9 Warpath is published. April * 4 April - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Time Travel DVD set released. * 6 April - Joseph Bernard dies. * 8 April - Tommy J. Huff dies. * 10 April - G4 television begins airing Star Trek: The Original Series episodes as Star Trek 2.0, adding such features as on-screen chat, pop-up facts, and a 'Spock market'. * 20 April - The Daily Variety reports that production on an eleventh ''Star Trek'' film is officially underway, under the supervision of J.J. Abrams. * 25 April - Pocket ENT Last Full Measure is published. May * 8 May - Philip Barberio dies. * 11 May - Byron Morrow dies. * 22 May - Star Trek: The Next Generation Region 2 DVDs re-released. June * 3 June - George Kashdan dies. * 4 June - John Horton dies. * 6 June - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q Region 1 DVD set released. July :No events listed. August * 1 August - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon DVD set released in Region 1. * 13 August - Tony Jay dies. * 14 August - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Time Travel DVD set released in Region 2. * 22 August - Pocket TOS novel Captain's Glory by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) is released. :- Fan-submitted story collection Strange New Worlds 9 edited by Dean Wesley Smith is released. * 25 August - Joseph Stefano dies. * 29 August - Pocket TOS novel Provenance of Shadows (book 1 of the Crucible trilogy) by David R. George III is released. September * 5 September - Pocket TOS short story collection Constellations edited by Marco Palmieri is released. * 8 September - The franchise and fans worldwide celebrate the 40th anniversary of the original premiere of Star Trek: The Original Series. The show debuted on NBC in 1966 with the episode . :- TV Land airs three TOS episodes, "The Man Trap", and . * 16 September - "Re-mastered" versions of Star Trek: The Original Series begin airing in syndication, beginning with and . * 18 September - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon DVD set is released in Region 2. * 22 September - Edward Laurence Albert dies. * 24 September - John M. Ford dies. * 25 September - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q DVD set is released in Region 2. October * 5 October - Hal Lynch dies. * 16 October - Tommy Johnson dies. * 20 October - Jane Wyatt dies. November * 10 November - Jack Palance dies. * 13 November - TOS begins airing every weeknight on TV Land. * 21 November - Star Trek: The Animated Series DVD is released in Region 1. : - Star Trek: SCE anthology Aftermath edited by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. * 23 November - Dave Cockrum dies. * 28 November - Pocket TOS novel The Fire and the Rose by David R. George III, book 2 of the Crucible trilogy, is released. :- Pocket TOS novel The Empty Chair by Diane Duane, the final volume of the Rihannsu sequence, is released, along with an omnibus edition of the sequence, The Bloodwing Voyages. December * 5 December - Star Trek: Legacy for the PC is released in the United States. * 21 December - Lois Hall dies. * 22 December - Phillip Pine dies. His death is not reported until May 2007. fr:2006 productions nl:2006 producties